


Welcome to Earth

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Welcome to Earth

Geema Xythorp crawled out of her spaceship and held her head where she had been bounced around the craft, bumping her head on the top of it. She looked around. She had no idea where she had crash landed, all she knew was that she was in the relative middle of nowhere in a giant field. There were a couple of fruit trees and some bushes, but otherwise the field was completely empty and ripe for the using. Geema knew she was going to be stuck here, at least for the short term, so she was going to need a dwelling. She pulled out her computer, plugged in an outline for a fully featured house, and pointed it out in front of her where it created a building, fully furnished, for her use. Geema then walked into the house and plopped down on her couch.

Geema didn’t realize she had nodded off to sleep until she heard the door knocking. She panicked, worried her purple complexion and silver streaked green hair might cause authorities to be called and her or her planet’s safety to be in jeopardy. But on the other hand, she was bred to be polite, and ignoring someone knocking on her door would be rather impolite. Politeness won out and she got up and answered the door. On the other end of the door were three people, what looked to be an older couple and a gentleman around Geema’s point of development. She greeted all of her guests but focused a good portion of her time on the younger gentleman. He was very attractive, and Geema wanted to keep him close. On her home planet it was around mating season, so she was starting to feel the pangs of desired courtship.

She scooted closer to him. His name was Devon and he liked rock music (whatever that is), pizza (whatever that is), and looking at the stars (that was familiar). Geema took the opportunity to ask Devon a question. “I would like to get to know more about you. Would you like to get together sometime?”

Devon smiled. “I’d love to.”


End file.
